All Mischief is Managed
by brilliant-author
Summary: The Marauders return to Hogwarts for their seventh year! James tries to get a date with Lily! Remus has a secret admirer! Sirius falls in love! All mischief is managed in the Marauders final year!
1. Letters from the Summer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Charlene Smithers and this story plot except for the references that go back to Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like this story. This is my first Marauder era story. The story will not consist of letters, just this one chapter. You might find notes in other chapters, but the rest of the story will be written regularly. The main characters (plus Elizabeth's family, which I don't know how big all of them will be, but thought I might as well add it in) will be found below. Just to give you some insight. I might not be too descriptive of the Marauders and Lily, but you all should know about them by now. By the way, I kind of got the letters and notes in the chapters of the story from shoeboxproject, which is a live journal community/story thing. I just thought you guys should know that so you don't come to me saying I stole the idea and took all credit.

* * *

_Remus Lupin: Remus Lupin is in the mischivious group at Hogwarts called the Marauders. He is a very intelligent person, with exceptionally good looks. He is also very kind and sweet. He is in the Gryffindor house.. He enjoys reading and playing Wizard's Chess in his spare time. His favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is also very shy and the planner of the many pranks the Marauders pull._

_Sirius Black: Sirius Black is the charmer of the school. He is also a Marauder. He is the best looking boy at school that every girl swoons for. He is also very funny and adventurous. He is in the Gryffindor house. He loves to plan pranks and spend time with his friends when he has the chance. His favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures. He is also a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.He is the master mind, along with James Potter, in the many pranks the Marauders pull._

_James Potter: He is the Marauder's leader. He is also a very handsome man whom girls envy, but he has his eye on one girl, and one girl only. Lily Evans. Although she never gives in to his pleas for a date, he never gives up. He is exceptionally funny and very daring. He belongs in the Gryffindor house and is Head Boy. Along with Sirius Black, James is a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His favorite subject is Transfiguration. He is the other mastermind being the many pranks the Marauders pull._

_Peter Pettigrew: Peter is the follower of the group of Marauders. He always goes along with the pranks and is always worried that he will be kicked out of the group. He always appears to be nervous and fidgety. He is in the Gryffindor House. He likes to draw watch Quidditch in his spare time, either close up front or from pictures. He also likes the many books about Quidditch, although he is not on the team for he can barely fly on a broom, let alone dodge a bludger. His favorite subject is Herbology. He is the trusty sidekick in the many pranks the Marauders pull._

_Lily Evans: Lily Evans is in the Gryffindor House. She is usually the one who has the guys to go and stop the Marauders from pulling pranks and picking on poor Severus Snape. Lily is Head Girl and enjoys reading in her spare time. Her favorite subject in Hogwarts is Transfiguration. Lily is the one and only apple of James Potter's eye and she always refuses the many offers of a date he brings her way. _

_Elizabeth Johnson: Elizabeth Johnson is in the Gryffindor house. She is best friends with a Marauder, Remus Lupin, but finds the others intolerable. She is also best friends with Lily Evans. She is a top student and enjoys reading and playing Quidditch in her spare time. Although she enjoys Quidditch, she has never tried out for the team. Her best position of seeker. Elizabeth has a huge family and half of them are at Hogwarts and one has already graduate. _

_Her eldest brother, Jack, graduated two years before Elizabeth's seventh year. He is now training to be an Auror, which Elizabeth wants to do once she gets out of Hogwarts. Elizabeth's only other, younger, sister is Katelyn. She is a fifth year at Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor. She is a worshipper of the Marauders, most like every other girl in the school. Then there is Elizabeth's younger brother, John, who is in his second year at Hogwarts. He, as everyone else in Elizabeth's family, is in Gryffindor. Then there is Elizabeth's youngest sibling, Ben. He is two and will most likely be attending Hogwarts when he gets old enough. Then there are Elizabeth's mom, Evelyn, and her father, Michael. Evelyn has no job, but to watch over her many children and household. Michael works at the Ministry of Magic in the Auror headquarters. Before he had children he was a world class Auror, but once Jack was born he took an office desk job so he could watch his children grow up. _

* * *

Dear Remus, 

I'm glad to hear you're having a great summer. I guess meeting up with Sirius and James would be fun. Don't mind me, it's just my own feelings towards the two. I understand how Peter, Sirius, and James are part of the Marauders, but you completely surprise me. You have morals and smarts. But, oh well. It's not my choice, is it?

I am having quite a good summer as well. I've read many books and have gone to America with my family. It really is wonderful over there. New York City was just amazing. I wouldn't mind living there once I leave Hogwarts. It truly is wonderful. You must see it. Don't worry, I have many pictures to show you. I have also had a summer of pranks. Yes, my older brother seems to think he can outsmart me. But, of course, he is wrong. So it has been prank after prank. Mother is quite mad about it all, but the younger ones seem to love it.

By the by, Katelyn says hi. She really admires you. Not only because you're a Marauder, but because you're a great person. Don't let anyone tell you different, Remus. Also, John should be sending you a letter soon. He wants to know if you'd be willing to proofread his book. Isn't that amazing? He is only twelve and he's written a book. Sometimes it amazes me that I'm supposed to be in this family.

I can't wait until term starts. I can only count down the days, twelve to be exact. It will be so good to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't visit this year. You know how it is with a family of seven. Mother and father have been incredibly busy. Father with work and mother with Ben. He is quite a handful for being two years old. Then there's John, the smart genius who also quite admires you. Of course we can't forget Katelyn, the very annoying younger sister. Then there's Jack. Did he really think he could outsmart me on pranks? I've been through enough of James and Sirius' pranks to last a lifetime.

I have to go now because I have to help mother cook dinner then we're all going to get ready for bed. Tomorrow we're all going to Diagon Alley to get books. Maybe I'll see you there, but I'm sure fate won't be that kind to me.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Johnson

* * *

Dear Elizabeth,

You must give more credit to James and Sirius. They really are great people once you get to know them. Don't judge too quickly, give them a chance. I know you aren't one to judge people and it's hard when we're talking about Potter and Black, but try with all your might. As for me not belonging in the Marauders, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult. But I agree, sometimes it feels I shouldn't be apart, but I am quite glad I am.

Your summer seems to be wonderful so far. I can't wait either until it ends, though. It will be amazing to see you again. Maybe once we graduate you and I can take a trip to America and go to New York City. I can't wait until you show me pictures. Don't worry, I can manage the pictures not moving. I know you probably used a muggle camera, being as you mostly live muggle style during the summer holidays.

I'd have to say it must be hard for you with your big family. But I love your family. When I came over the few days right after school ended I couldn't help but love the way your family is. You all are so loving and caring of each other, although your siblings don't always show it. But it's great to be around a big family. I am also shocked that Jack thinks he can outsmart you in pranks. You are a quiet, reserved person, but your mind works mischief. I am surprised you are not a Marauder yourself.

Tell John I would be delighted to proof read his book. I am amazed, in a good way, that he has written a book. I quite adore your siblings as well. You can even tell them that. I know you think Katelyn is annoying, but she really is quite nice. I had a conversation with her last year about Defense Against the Dark Arts, my best subject. She needed help and I volunteered to help her. It was quite fun.

I think fate likes you today. You will probably see me before you get this letter, but I will be going to Hogsmade tomorrow as well. I will be with the Marauders, of course, but I will sneak away so we can have a nice butterbeer and talk. It will be so good to see you again. Spending the summer away from one of your best friends is tragic.

Until Tomorrow,

Remus Lupin

* * *

Dear Remus,

I am so excited about tomorrow. I got your owl just as I was going to sleep and had to answer immediately. I will be quite glad to be able to see you again, as well. I just hope I don't run into the rest of the group while shopping with my family. Jack is taking John to get his books and Katelyn is going to go with Ben and mother. That leaves me to myself and if I run into the others without you around I might just be tempted to give them a piece of my mind. I hope it doesn't come to that.

I might consider giving the rest of the Marauders a chance this summer. MIGHT. I have to say I did blush with your compliment you gave me, but then I remembered how hard it will be to give a chance to the people you want me to. But I promise I will give it my all and try very, very hard. Please don't be mad if I just can't, but I'll try. For your sake.

I'm glad you love my big family. Do you want to trade? I love them as well, but at times it can be hectic. Like tonight, for instance. I was helping mother cook spaghetti when Ben started crying so I had to stir the pasta and get him to stop wailing while mother was talking to Katelyn about how she couldn't take this one top to school because it was too inappropriate. Then John came in begging one us to listen while he read what he had for a synopsis of the book he is writing while Jack came in all happy because he claimed he was in love. Then father came in, mad as ever, about something at work. So, as you can see, my family is not all big and loving. It is most of the time, hectic. But you're right, I do love it when we're all together getting along. Christmas is just wonderful around the house. You should stop by during Christmas holidays.

Speaking of Christmas, I found the perfect gift for you already. I know I shouldn't have bought it since it's so long from holidays. But when I saw it I knew I had to get it for you. It's perfect. And no, I won't tell you about it or give any clues. You'll just have to wait until December 25th when you can open it. I'm sure you can manage.

I have to go now because I'm sure I need rest for tomorrow's hectic morning. Goodnight, Remus.

A Very Tired,

Elizabeth Johnson

* * *

Dear Elizabeth,

I am excited about today as well. I really can't wait. It will be so good to see you again. I know I have said that many times, but it's true. To your shock, which I can sense already, Sirius and James are happy that they're going to see you as well. James is really hoping you'll put in a good word for him with Lily. We all know the reasons behind that. But don't worry, he says you're a great person too and he can't wait to hear what you have to say about the last Chudley Cannons quidditch game.

Sirius is quite fond of you as well. I know, shocking. But I think he quite fancy's you. You are the only girl in Hogwarts, except Lily, who doesn't worship him. But, of course, Lily is James' so Sirius wouldn't try anything. But you, my dear, are quite single. So I suspect you will need to make an imaginary boyfriend quickly, and make it realistic. Sirius will be able to tell if it's a fake or not, he's really good at that. I don't know how, but he can tell, most of the time, when someone is lying.

I'm so glad that you will give the rest of the Marauders a chance this year. It will be quite good to know my four best friends are at least on speaking terms. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're going to do this. But please, for my sake, don't make the rest look like total idiots as much as we both know they are.

Yes, a big family is hectic. But like you said it's the time together that really matters. I would be delighted to spend a few days of Christmas holiday with you. I can't hardly wait, and why the no telling of the present? Oh, the dread I must endure. It better be worth it in the end.

I hope to see you later today. I just finished eating breakfast and mother is getting ready. I hope we don't miss each other. Such a tragedy it would be.

Until I (hopefully) see you later today,

Remus Lupin

* * *

Dear Remus,

Sorry this is so short, but we're getting ready to leave in an hour. I hope I see you today, too. I'll keep a lookout and if you see any of my family ask them where I am. They might know. I can't wait. I am excited in a way you'll never know.

Until then,

Elizabeth Johnson


	2. Meeting in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Elizabeth Johnson and this story plot except for the references that go back to Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:** I really like this story and I will be updating frequently during the Christmas holidays, but when school stars again it's really hard to get the spare time to write. Also, I reread my first chapter the other day and realized all the grammatical mistakes I made. I'm so sorry, but you can still read the story and understand it with my little mistakes and I'll go back and I'll fix it later when I have more time. I hope you like this chapter. It will be Elizabeth and her family visiting Diagon Alley where they run into some old friends. Enjoy…

* * *

"Elizabeth! Get down here. It's time to go." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her mother was needing her assistance, again. Elizabeth just got done writing a letter to her dear friend, Remus, saying they were going to Diagon Alley today. And so they were. The whole family was ready, except her father because we has at work.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to see her mother waiting by the fireplace. "Hurry up. Everyone else is already there." Elizabeth took a small handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace. She then shouted 'Diagon Alley' and flew down the powder. She felt like she was being pulled somewhere else and the next moment she opened her eyes and was in a shop in Diagon Alley.

Jack was standing there holding Ben and John was looking at the many books on the shelves behind them while Katelyn was outside chatting up with some friends.

"Took you long enough," Jack replied.

"Really? It always seems you're the last one out of the bathroom…curling your eyelashes and what not." Elizabeth replied jokingly.

"Funny."

"I thought so." At that moment Elizabeth's mother appeared in the fireplace and walked over and took her youngest child, Ben, in her arms.

"Now Jack stay with John and make sure he gets all his school supplies. I'll take Ben and we'll go with Katelyn to get her supplies. And Elizabeth, I trust you're old enough to go on your own, now aren't you?" Her mother asked her.

"Yes, Mum. I'll meet up with you all at five." Elizabeth said, waiting anxiously to leave so she could find Remus.

"Good. Now, lets go. It's going to be a busy day." Her mother then walked out to stop Katelyn from her talks with her friends and went to the broom shop to get Katelyn a new broom since hers broke last year from a bludger hitting it in the final game.

Elizabeth walked out and looked at the long line of shops she could go to. She first decided to go to the joke shop. She and her brother had been in competition all year on who could pull the best pranks and since Jack had to take John to get his supplies she thought it would be the perfect time to get some supplies.

She walked into the shop and greeted the store clerk. "Hey, Mr. Brian." Elizabeth said.

"Hello, Miss Johnson. Is there anything in particular you needed?" He asked. Mr. Brian knew Elizabeth well and he knew about her little competition with her brother this summer and wanted to help in any way he could.

"Actually, I thought I'd just look around a bit."

"Okay. Come find me if you need any help." He then got back to his book titled _101 Ways to Embarrass your Friend in Public._

Elizabeth walked to the back aisle and looked at something that caught her eye. "Flaming Tongue Powder" she whispered. "This could come in handy." She grabbed a few and put it in her basket.

She then walked over to another shelf to look at the different things she could do that would jinx her brother's shoes to running off when she heard someone whisper behind her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She turned around to see her best friend, Remus. Of course, behind him were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, but like normal, she ignored them. "Remus! It's so good to see you." She squealed wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, too." He looked down at his friend. "You havn't changed a bit."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, questionably.

"Yes. So what are you doing here of all places?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…why is a person like you in a shop like this?" James asked.

"Well, I was getting some supplies to use before school starts." Elizabeth said turning back and picking up a small box on a spell to jinx shoes.

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"Because my brother and I have been battling all summer seeing whose the best at pulling pranks and I'm not going to lose." Elizabeth said.

"You're still doing that?" Remus asked.

"Yes. And I can assure you by the time I leave school he'll be wishing he never messed with the master." Elizabeth said and she heard a chuckle from both Sirius and James. "What?" She asked them.

"Nothing…nothing. It's just…you? The master of all pranks?" James asked.

"At least at my house I am. I used most of your stuff anyways. Not that I approve using it on poor first years." She added in clearly stating she thought it was not right to jinx poor defenseless students.

"Hey, you can't steal our stuff." Sirius said.

"Yeah, plus I mean we're talking about the first years here. It's hilarious watching them get the blast from all our pranks." James added with a laugh.

"Really? Well I'm sure a certain Lily Evans doesn't feel the same way." Elizabeth said watching James blush.

"She got you there, mate." Sirius added patting James on the back.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She then looked out the window and saw a familiar place. "Look, Remus. It's Lily. Lets go say hi." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led him out of the store out to where Lily was explaining to her parents exactly what uses brooms were to the wizarding world.

"Lily!" Elizabeth squealed. She ran over and hugged her friend. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. You know how home is." Lily said rolling her eyes clearly indicating the excruciating presence of her sister, Petunia.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Elizabeth said shaking hands with Lily's parents.

James ran forward as an opportunity to make a good impression on Lily's parents. "Hi. I'm James Potter. I'm a friend of Lily's. Maybe even more if you know what I mean." James said with a wink while shaking hands with what he hoped to be his future in-laws.

"Don't make a fool of yourself, James." Sirius said while shaking his head.

"He's right, James. You should wait until you've actually got the girl before you make a fool of yourself in front of her parents." Remus added in. They all laughed at this.

"So, Elizabeth. How was America? Lily told us your family went there over the summer." Lily's mother said.

"Oh, it was fantastic. Simply amazing. You should have seen the sights." Elizabeth explained with a sort of twinkle in her eye. Elizabeth loved the idea of meeting new people and seeing new places. That's one of the main reasons why she wanted to be an Auror when she grew up.

"Lily told us you like traveling so I took some pictures to Lily to show you of my trip to Egypt this summer." Mr. Evans told her.

"You went to Egypt? Oh my gosh. How was it? Did you see any pyramids? I wish I could have gone with you. I can't wait to see the pictures." And Elizabeth just went on an on.

Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, "Is she always like this?"

Remus chuckled and whispered back, "Only when we're talking about going somewhere she's never been before."

"Well, we must be off. I have to get to work. So are you girls just going to get your school things and come home then?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, Mum. I'll floo back home from Elizabeth's after dinner." Lily told her parents then kissed them goodbye and they left through the Leaky Cauldron back to the Muggle World.

"Your parents are nice, Lily." James added.

"Yeah and great job at impressing them, Potter." Lily said smirking. Everyone, except James, laughed at this.

"You have to show me the pictures the instant we get into the dorm." Elizabeth told Lily.

"I will, don't worry. Because if I don't I know you'll bug me about it before I can pick my eyes out." Lily said laughing. "So, Remus. Are you head boy this year?"

"No, but I heard you were Head Girl. Congratulations." Remus said.

"Well, if you're not Head Boy then who is?" Lily asked confused.

"I am." James said.

"You can't be serious, Potter." Lily said exasperated.

"Yep. So I guess we'll be spending lots of time together. You know, patrolling and what not." James said with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Watch yourself, Potter." Lily then walked off to the bookstore to get her books for the next year.

Elizabeth turned and gave James a sympathetic look. "Maybe you shouldn't try so hard, James." Elizabeth said then followed Lily into the store.

"I'm hopeless." James said sitting down on the closest bench and putting his head into his hands.

"Yes, yes you are." Sirius said.

"Thanks for not rubbing it in, Padfoot." James said.

"You're welcome, Prongsie." Sirius said laughing.

"Well, where are we going to go now?" Peter asked them.

"I don't know. What do you guys feel like doing?" Sirius asked the others.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a butterbeer with Elizabeth to talk." Remus said, sighing.

"Neither would I, Moony. But of course she doesn't see me as that sort." Sirius said. With the glare Remus shot at him he added. "But of course you two are only friends and I am the secret admirer of the beautiful woman, so I am in if Jamsie agrees."

"I'll go, but make sure Lily goes too."

"Lily will go if Elizabeth goes. You can barely separate the two." Remus said with a chuckle.

So they both walked into the shop the two ladies walked into minutes before. They were in the back whispering and giggling over something that looked like a magazine.

"Hello, Ladies." Sirius said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.

"Can't we come and say hi to the two most beautiful girls in Hogwarts?" James said.

"No." Lily said.

"What he's trying to say is would you two like to join us in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Remus asked.

Lily looked at Elizabeth who shrugged. "Okay, fine." Lily said with a huff.

They all left the store and headed to the Three Broomsticks when Lily saw Elizabeth's younger brother, John, sitting alone on a bench reading a book.

"Elizabeth, what is John doing alone?" Lily asked moving her head in the direction to where John was sitting.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said with suspicion and walked over to John.

"Hey, John. Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that we played that trick on with the running toilet last year?" Sirius asked John.

"Yes, that would be him." Remus said trying to end the conversation since he saw the glare Sirius was getting from Elizabeth.

"Well, Jack's over talking to his girlfriend." John said pointing to Jack talking to a very pretty girl over by a fountain.

"Girlfriend, huh? You mean the one he's never brought home to meet the family?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep. That's the one. When he saw her he told me to come over here and pretend we weren't brothers." John said. "I don't mind, though. I wanted to read, anyways."

Elizabeth turned back to the others. "You guys go ahead and get a table. I'll be right back." She then got a very mischievous look in her eyes and walked over to Jack.

"Hey, Jackie. Who's this?" Elizabeth asked nodding to the girl standing next to him. She was a very pretty blonde who looked like she actually knew the difference between a hippogriff and a flobberworm.

"Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend, Amy. Amy, this is my sister, Elizabeth." The two girls shook hands.

"I never knew you had a sister." Amy said.

"Oh, he has two. He also has two brothers. And a mum and dad. But I'm sure he's never told you about us, has he?" Elizabeth asked casting a glance at the very red faced Jack.

"No, he hasn't." Amy glared at him.

"Well, it never came up." Jack said defensively.

"Well, I'll leave you two, then. I'm being waited for in the Three Broomsticks." Elizabeth said giving a small wink to Jack before heading into the pub.

She spotted the rest of the group at a table and saw the Lily and James were yet in another fight.

"What's the fight about this time?" Elizabeth asked sitting down.

"Well, James here thinks that me being Head Girl and him being Head Boy and us sharing a dorm together will get himself lucky one of these nights." Lily said glaring at him.

"James, remember the whole take it slow thing? This isn't slow if you were wondering." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, what exactly did you do?" Remus asked worriedly. He knew all the trouble the two caused each other.

"Nothing, I just simply introduced myself to her, that's all." She winked and Remus and he took a gulp.

"One of these days you two are going to go across the line." Remus said shaking his head.

"I've only been telling her the same thing since forever." Lily added in.

"Hey, don't gang up on me, now. It's what siblings do, I mean siblings who actually like each other." Elizabeth added referring to Lily.

"You never listen. You're just as bad as this lot." Lily added pointing to James and Sirius.

"What are you talking about? She's the quiet one who disapproves of all our schemes and is a top student who never gets in trouble. How can you even compare us?" James asked.

"Oh, believe me. She's just as bad as you two." Remus said.

"Really?" Sirius asked admiringly. He's never met a girl like Elizabeth. That's what draws her to him. She doesn't drool over his every move and she actually had much in common with himself, as he was quickly learning.

"Then how come you never act this way during school?" Peter asked.

"Because this is just at home with my friends and family. Not with a group of strangers who treat me like I don't exist." Elizabeth said.

"People don't treat you bad." Sirius said.

"Oh, really. You shouldn't be talking. When was the last time you said one word to me, Black?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Well, I…um…James. Help!" Sirius said trying to remember a time when he talked to her.

"Well, I think what he's trying to say is he's never talked to you because he's only fantasized about you and is afraid to talk to you in person." James said.

"Oh, please." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Suddenly Katelyn walked into the pub and ran over to Elizabeth. "Come on. We have to go. Mum's waiting." Katelyn said. She then noticed the whole group of the Marauders was present and got all nervous and jittery.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She got up and so did Remus. She hugged him and said her goodbye. She then did a quick wave to the rest of the Marauders and left with her sister and Lily.

"I'm so glad to get out of there." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but what was the whole thing with Sirius about?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but who cares. I only talked to the others because I promised Remus I would." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, well. So, what's for dinner?" Lily asked trying to change the topic.

"Pasta. My favorite." Elizabeth said smiling then the two girls flooed back home and sat down at the table with the rest of the family.

"So, mum. Guess who I met today?" Elizabeth asked while smirking at Jack.

"Shut it, Ellie!" Jack said.

"What? I think mum deserves to know." Elizabeth said.

"Who did you meet, sweetie?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Jackie's girlfriend." Elizabeth said.

"Really? Jack, you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you bring her home to meet us?" She asked her oldest son.

"I don't want her to meet you guys, okay? You're just not…normal." Jack said.

"You're training to be an Auror. How is that normal?" Katelyn asked.

"I just don't want her to come and meet you guys when something big is going on and everyone is crazy and the whole house is one big hectic mess." Jack said. "I'm going up to bed. I'm not hungry anyways." He shot a glare at Elizabeth then stomped off to his room.

"Elizabeth, why do you always have to get him mad?" Her mother asked.

"It's just so fun, mum." Lily laughed at this.

"Lils, did you hear about our trip to America?" John asked her.

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me. Did you have fun?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah. We saw the Statue of Liberty. It was really tall." John said. Lily chuckled.

"Yeah. We also saw a thing called the Independence of the Declaration." Katelyn said while scooping up a big mouthful of pasta.

"It's the Declaration of Independence, squirt." Elizabeth said.

"Whatever." Katelyn spat.

After their conversation they all ate in quiet until they were done then Lily flooed back home and Elizabeth helped her mum put Ben to sleep.

She then went up to her bed and put her own head on her big, fluffy pillow and immediately fell fast to sleep and dreaming of a certain Gryffindor boy with a gorgeous smile and wavy, black hair!


	3. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Elizabeth Johnson and this story plot except for the references that go back to Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:** Here's my next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, but life's tough and very time consuming. So I'll try to update, but please review because that encourages me more to update a story if I know people really like it. Thanks!

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning at six. She knew she had to make breakfast before they all left to leave for Hogwarts.

She went downstairs. No one else was up. She got out the pots and pans and started to make scrambled eggs and bacon with toast.

After thirty minutes of cooking everything was set on the table and ready to be eaten. She then made it her duty to go upstairs and wake everyone up.

She went into her parents room first and woke then up and her mother got Ben up and headed downstairs.

She then went to John and Jack's room. She woke then up and they raced downstairs to get the largest piece of bacon. "Boys," Elizabeth murmured under her breath while she heard them scrambling down the steps.

Last was Katelyn's room. After she woke her younger sister up Elizabeth headed downstairs to the crowded table and got whatever was left for her to eat.

"Are you guys excited about the new school year?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Thrilled." Elizabeth said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think it'll be exciting. I can't wait for the Hogsmeade visits." Katelyn said.

"It's no fair I can't go. I mean ,Elizabeth, you'd take me, right? If I could go, I mean." John asked.

"Of course, munchkin." Elizabeth said.

"Do you always have to call me that?"

"Yep. Just like how I call Katelyn, squirt." Elizabeth said takng a big sip of Orange Juice.

"And what do you call Jack, then?" Katelyn asked.

"Jackie."

"We should have seen that coming. You've been calling him that ever since you could talk." Mr. Johnson added in.

"I heard we're having a dance. Is it true?" Katelyn asked.

"How should I know?" Elizabeth said while taking some toast and buttering it.

"Well, you are friends with a prefect."

"So?"

"So that means you can ask her and she'll tell you." Katelyn said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Fine. How about this, squirt? I'll ask her and tell you, then will you shut up about it?" Elizabeth asked now very annoyed.

"Yes." Katelyn said then got back to peppering her eggs.

"Delicious breakfast, honey. I guess I was too tired, Ben woke up so late last night. I really appreciate you making breakfast." Mrs. Johnson told her oldest daughter.

"Yeah, sweetie. You've taken a lot of responsibility." Mr. Johnson added.

"See, Jackie. I am responsible." Elizabeth said smirking at her older brother.

"Sure." He mumbled before getting back to his food.

"You are responsible, except for this whole prank thing that's been going on all summer." Mrs. Johnson added before putting another spoonful of baby food into Ben's mouth.

"Yeah, when's that going to end?" John asked.

"Not until someone," Elizabeth said looking at Jack, "gives up and says I'm the greatest prankster the world has ever seen."

"Which will be never." Jack said smirking back at his sister.

"You know it's true."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is n-"

"Would you two cut it out?" Mrs. Johnson snapped at her two oldest children.

"Yeah, you guys are supposed to be the examples." Katelyn said.

"Well, whoever said that about me is going nutters." Elizabeth said.

"True." Jack said. They all laughed then got back to their food with small conversations about Quidditch and school.

"Well," Jack said after finishing eating, "I better go get ready. Training starts again today. See you guys at Christmas." He said waving before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"And you three better go make sure all your things are packed," Elizabeth's Mom told them all.

"Fine, when are we leaving?" Katelyn asked.

"In an hour so go get ready." Her mother answered her.

Everyone was downstairs packed and ready to leave an hour later.

"I'm off." Mr. Johnson told his family before apparating out of thin air to his office.

"Okay. Now for us, we're flooing to the Hogwarts Express." Mrs. Johnson told her three kids. "You first, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took a pinch of floo powder and shouted 'Hogwarts Express' and was suddenly hurled into the air and landed with a thump on the Hogwarts Express Station.

"Such a graceful entry." A voice said behind her.

Elizabeth turned suddenly to see who the voice belonged to when she saw Sirius Black smirking back at her. "What do you want, Black?" She asked while grabbing her trunk and handing it to a man who would pack it on board.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hello." After the look Elizabeth was giving him he added. "Well, actually James is over trying to _swoon_ Lily and he's doing such a horrible job I couldn't watch."

Elizabeth looked over to where Lily was standing next to James who was obviously trying to do every trick in the book to be on speaking terms with Lily.

"He doesn't understand the whole concept of 'taking it slow' does he?" Elizabeth asked while Katelyn flooed and ran right into her.

"Watch where you're going, Squirt." Elizabeth said getting back up.

"Whatever. I'll see you in the Common Room, I'm off." Katelyn said, then seeing Sirius she asked, "Where's remus?"

"Why do you need to know?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering, I'll be off now." Suddenly Jack flooed in and ran into all three of them knocking them down.

"Sorry, Black, but my family happens to be very clumsy." Elizabeth said, then looking down she saw her brother's books all over her. "Hey, Munchkin, get your books off me, will you?"

"Sorry." John mumbled while picking them all up while a man took his and Katelyn's trunks.

"I'm going to find Jason." John said then he headed into the train looking for his friends.

"I'm going to find the girls. Bye." Katelyn waved then walked on the train.

"So, that's your family?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Black. Sorry they're not as perfect as yours are, but I actually quite like them." Elizabeth said.

"Why do you always call me Black?" Sirius asked. "My name happens to be Sirius."

"Well, why do you call me Johnson?" Elizabeth said. "Because my name is Elizabeth."

"Fine. I'll call you Elizabeth only if you call me Sirius."

"Well, why should I call you Sirius?"

"Because I want to be on a first name basis with the very pretty lady." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh, that'll definitely persuade me." Elizabeth said sarcastically. "But fine, if I call you Sirius you'll leave me alone about it."

"Good. Now, should we break those two up?" Sirius asked looking at James and Lily, "or should we watch and laugh uncontrollably?"

"I'd say break them up. Lily looks like she's about to murder him and we need a Gryffindor prefect, so…"

"True. Lets go." Sirius said and they both walked over to Lily and James.

"Hey, Lils." Elizabeth said.

"Finally. I thought you'd never come and save me from this nightmare." Lily said pointing at James.

"I think I'm more of a wonderful dream that nightmare, Lily Flower." James said.

"You wish, Potter. Elizabeth, can we please go? NOW!" Lily said then stomped off onto the train, obviously trying to find a compartment for Elizabeth and Lily to share.

"James, how many times do I have to say this? Take it slow, start with a hello next time. Then work your way from there." She winked at him then walked off to follow Lily onto the train.

"She's right, Prongs. You can't rush it." Sirius said patting him on the back.

"Lets just go find Moony and Wormtail, Padfoot." James said miserably getting onto the train himself.

Minutes after they got on the train started to move and they started to find a compartment to sit in and look for their two friends, Remus and Peter!


	4. Train to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Elizabeth Johnson and this story plot except for the references that go back to Harry Potter! 

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaack:)

* * *

Lily and Elizabeth found an empty compartment and immediately started talking about various things. They were interrupted soon enough by James. 

"Lily Flower," he said in a sing-song voice, "we have a prefect meeting to go to."

"Oh, I completely forgot about it. I'm so sorry, Lizzy..it won't take long. I'll be right back," Lily hastily got up and walked out of the cabin. James followed behind her and Elizabeth could have sworn she heard Lily say something along the lines of 'stay five feet behind me at all times, Potter.'

With a soft laugh Elizabeth pulled out a book she'd been reading from her bag. Just when she was getting into the story someone walked into the compartment. She was expecting Lily, but soon found it to be Sirius and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" was the first question that she could think of. The four- Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew- were usually never apart. She knew where Potter was, so it was strange to see Pettigrew not with Black and Lupin, since he obviously wasn't at the prefect meeting.

"Out tracking down the cart lady," Sirius said with a flick of his hand. He plopped down across from her and Remus quietly sat down next to Sirius, giving Elizabeth an apologetic smile.

"So, what is Sleeping Beauty up to now?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was reading before _you_ interrupted me," Elizabeth said.

"Well, that's not fun. Only Remus find that stuff fun and you don't want to be like him..he's a wanker," Sirius informed her.

"It's better than what you are," she shot back at him.

Remus laughed and smiled even more. He seemed to be getting more comfortable in the sticky situation.

"Well, you may have charmed Remus over here, but I have yet to be charmed. Care to work your magic on me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"I wouldn't waste a breath on you, Black," she replied.

Sirius shook his finger in her face back and forth. "Now remember what we said..first name basis, _Elizabeth_."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "fine. Sirius, I wouldn't give a care to you, even if you were the last person on earth."

"You wouldn't? Even if I was the only one left?" he asked."

"No," she simply stated, "I'd pick the squirrel."

"Ouch," was all Sirius said.

There was a silence where Remus looked at his hands, Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of her book, and Sirius was checking his reflection in the mirror.

The silence was cut short by Katelyn coming into the cabin with a bunch of friends. To be exact, ther was three friends plus Katelyn all cramming into the small cabin, taking seats where they were empty.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, obviously annoyed.

Before Katelyn could answer Sirius looked happy to be surrounded by girls, "Oh, yay. Another Johnson family member and her little friends. How are you ladies this lovely day?"

The girls just giggled and said 'fine'. All of Katelyn's friends had only eyes for Sirius, but Elizabeth noticed that Katelyn kept looking over at Remus. Before she could think anymore shesaid, "Katelyn. Outside. Now!"

Katelyn, obviously startled at her sister's sudden change of her mood, followed outside. Elizabeth immediately turned on Katelyn once the door was closed.

"You like Remus," she said, not asked.

"No I don't," Katelyn denied.

"Yes you do. I saw you...looking at him. You can't like him, Squirt."

"Why not?" she asked, now getting mad.

"He's much older than you. And he's somewhat my friend," Elizabeth said.

"No he's not. You're such a loser and you only have Lily as a friend. Plus, the Marauders would never be friends with someone like you," she spat at her older sister.

"Shut up, Squirt. The bottom line is you can't date him..like him..or even think about him. Got it?"

"You can't order me around," Katelyn nearly yelled.

"Watch me," Elizabeth said, now getting equally as mad.

"This year Remus Lupin will be dating me," Katelyn said, determination in her eyes. "Just watch and see." She then marched over to the door, told her friends they were leaving, and she marched away into her own cabin.

With a sigh Elizabeth went back into the cabin with Sirius and Remus.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just sibling rivarly type of thing," Elizabeth said calmly..calmer than she felt inside.

"Oh, that's nothing. When my brother and I have 'sibling rivalry' one of us usually ends up in St. Mungos," Sirius said.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "That's what would happen with my brother Jack and me. Katelyn- she's just as evil- but more...discretely. She'll use words more than actions to win."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's less dangerous," Remus pointed out.

"But that makes it funner," Sirius said.

"That's not a word, 'funner' and all..that's not a word," Remus said.

"Oh, shut up, Moony..we're not even at school yet," Sirius said, looking over at Elizabeth. "Now, see what I have to put up with all year. Don't you pity me at all?"

"No," Elizabeth said flatly.

"I tried," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well, if you told her about your family-"

Sirius cut Remus off with a look that would scare even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But before Elizabeth could question this Peter walked in, out of breath.

"I f-found the cart l-lady..."

"Oh, bravo, Peter," Remus said, standing up.

"Yeah..good job, mate. I'm amazed you could smell her out that fast. Must be a record," Sirius said. He then got up, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, before she could even comprehend it to pull back her hand.

"I'll be seeing you again soon enough," he said in a suave voice.

"That'd be too soon," she quickly shot back.

Sirius just gave a wicked smile and walked out with Remus and Peter.

Elizabeth went back to her book and before she knew it Lily came back and they both got into their uniforms, for they were close to Hogwarts. When the train finally stopped the two girls gave huge smiles to one another, grabbed their bags, and headed off the train. Both were excited for the next year ahead..knowing great things would happen..they just couldn't figure out what those great things would be..yet.


End file.
